1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for a data fetching service in a telecommunications network, and a control mechanism therefor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a method and such a control mechanism are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,336. This patent specification describes a data memory and a fetching service whereby a sender signals an operator of this service that data are to be transmitted to a receiver. The data to be transmitted are then assigned an identification number and the data are subsequently transmitted by the sender to a memory in which they are stored. After the identification number assigned to these data is received by a receiver, the data are transmitted from the memory to this receiver.
With the known data storage and fetching service the sender or the receiver of the data always determine when the data are transmitted from the sender to the memory, or from the memory to the receiver.